Ornn/historia
* * * | Miejsce urodzenia = (czasy starożytne) | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Palenisko, | Krewni = * |Siostra}} * |Brat}} | Grupy = | Powiązani = , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Głos Paleniska *Utracone opowieści o Ornnie }} }} Ornn to duch , opiekun kowali i rzemieślników. Pracuje w samotności w ogromnej kuźni wykutej w magmowych jaskiniach skrytych we wnętrzu wulkanu zwanego Palenisko. Zajmuje się podsycaniem ognia pod kotłami z płynną lawą, by uszlachetniać kruszce i tworzyć z nich przedmioty o niezrównanej jakości. Za każdym razem, gdy inne bóstwa — a szczególnie — stawiają stopę na ziemi i wtrącają się w ludzkie sprawy, Ornn pokazuje zapalczywym istotom, gdzie jest ich miejsce, wspomagając się swoim zaufanym młotem lub ognistą potęgą gór. Ogień z Wnętrza Góry Ornn to półbóg , opiekun kowali i rzemieślników. Pracuje w samotności w ogromnej kuźni wykutej w magmowych jaskiniach skrytych we wnętrzu wulkanu o nazwie Palenisko. Zajmuje się podsycaniem ognia pod kotłami z płynną lawą, by uszlachetniać kruszce i tworzyć z nich przedmioty o niezrównanej jakości. Za każdym razem, gdy inne bóstwa — a szczególnie — stawiają stopę na ziemi i wtrącają się w ludzkie sprawy, Ornn pokazuje zapalczywym istotom, gdzie jest ich miejsce, wspomagając się swoim zaufanym młotem lub ognistą potęgą gór. Ornn ceni sobie prywatność, samotność i skupienie bardziej niż którykolwiek z jego pobratymców. W czeluściach uśpionego wulkanu, którego poszarpana sylwetka nosi blizny dawno zapomnianej erupcji, dzień i noc Ornn wykuwa przedmioty, których zapragnie jego serce. Tworzy więc bezcenne narzędzia, jakich godni są tylko najwięksi bohaterowie. Nieliczni, którzy natrafili na te wspaniałe relikty, niezmiennie opiewają jak zadziwiająco wspaniale zostały wykonane. Niektórzy twierdzą, że została wykonana przez Ornna tysiące lat temu, bowiem jej wytrzymałość po dziś dzień wzbudza zdziwienie największych mistrzów płatnerstwa. Nikt nie jest w stanie jednak stwierdzić tego na pewno, gdyż nikt nigdy nie odnalazł kuźni półboga, by go o to zapytać. Imię Ornna było niegdyś powtarzane w każdym zakątku krainy znanej teraz jako Freljord. Większość podań o jego wyczynach została jednak wymazana z historii przez jego wrogów i bezlitośnie upływający czas. Pamięć o kilku z jego osiągnięć zachowała się dzięki garstce plemion, których korzenie sięgają zapomnianej społeczności kowali, architektów i piwowarów. Na ten dawno wymarły lud, zwący się Ognistokrwistymi, składało się zbiorowisko rządnych wiedzy ludzi przybyłych z najróżniejszych krańców świata, by zgromadzić się na zboczach Paleniska i żyć zgodnie z przykładem, który dawał im Ornn. Choć ich oddanie nosiło wszelkie znamiona kultu, półbóg nigdy nie uważał się za ich patrona. Zaszczycał ich jedynie zdawkowymi skinieniami głowy i zmarszczeniem brwi, gdy przynosili mu swoje prace. Ognistokrwiści jednak akceptowali to i z determinacją udoskonalali swoje rzemiosło. W rezultacie tworzyli najwspanialsze narzędzia, projektowali najbardziej trwałe budowle i warzyli najsmaczniejsze piwo, jakie kiedykolwiek powstały na ziemi. W głębi serca Ornn podziwiał wytrwałość i nieustające dążenie do perfekcji Ognistokrwistych. Jednak w pewną straszną noc wszystko, co osiągnęli, zniszczono w wyniku walki, która z niewiadomych dla śmiertelników powodów wywiązała się między Ornnem a jego bratem Volibearem na szczycie góry. Starcie to wywołało kataklizm w postaci burzy ognia, popiołu i błyskawic — kataklizm tak potężny, że można go było dostrzec nawet z odległości dziesięciu horyzontów. Gdy opadł pył, w miejscu Paleniska wznosił się dymiący krater, a z Ognistokrwistych zostały jedynie spalone kości i szary popiół. Choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, Ornn był załamany. Ognistokrwiści sprawili, że dojrzał ułamek drzemiącego w śmiertelnikach potencjału. Teraz ich geniusz został stracony w wyniku starcia nieokiełzanej siły skłóconych nieśmiertelnych. Dręczony poczuciem winy półbóg wycofał się w zacisze kuźni i trwał w samotności przez wieki, oddany pracy. Teraz jednak czuje, że świat znalazł się u progu nowej ery. Niektórzy z jego braci i sióstr ponownie przybrali postać fizyczną, a oddanych im wyznawców ogarnęły niepokój i skłonność do agresji. Freljord jest rozdarty i pozbawiony odpowiedniego przywódcy, a prastare ohydztwa czają się w ciemnościach, czekając na odpowiednią chwilę, by uderzyć. Nadchodzi wielka zmiana. Ornn wie, że w czasie zbliżających się wojen i tego, co po nich nastanie, Freljordowi i całej przyda się dobry kowal. Głos Paleniska W oddali ujrzeliśmy pióropusz dymu. Nikt nie wiedział, kto mógł rozpalić ogień. poprowadził nasze plemię na północ, gdzie ziemie były tak surowe, że nawet nasza matka wojny Olgavanna zadrżała w chłodzie pierwszej mroźnej nocy. Nasze stado elnuków nie wytrzymało drugiej. Przynajmniej mieliśmy co jeść podczas kolejnej. Ale wspomnienie tej uczty szybko bledło, gdy wspinaliśmy się po zboczu góry pozbawionej wierzchołka. Beznogi Kriek nazywał ją „Półgórą Starego Ornna”. Nasz szaman najwyraźniej stracił rozum, ale Olgavanna wciąż kazała nam nieść ze sobą tego szaleńca. Przekonał ją, że nasze przetrwanie zależy od tego, co znajdziemy u źródła tego tajemniczego dymu. Reszta z nas była zaś pewna, że maszerujemy ku własnej zagładzie. Zbocza półgóry prezentowały umęczony krajobraz zbudowany z czarnego kamienia. Pewnego dnia znaleźliśmy ruiny zapomnianego miasta, które nie widniało na żadnej ze znanych nam map. Labirynt zwęglonych fundamentów. Ulokowany na ramionach Boarina Kriek uparł się, że dawno temu miejsce to nosiło nazwę Palenisko. Czarne chmury na wschodzie przecięły błyskawice, a wiatr przyniósł zapach mokrego futra i słodkawy swąd rozkładających się ciał. Nasi zwiadowcy nie wrócili. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, co to znaczyło, ale żadne z nas nie odważyło się wypowiedzieć na głos słowo: „Niedźwiedzie”. Wspinaliśmy się, dopóki nie stanęliśmy na skraju rozległego krateru. Kriek dostrzegł wtedy ogień. To było o tyle dziwne, że Kriek był ślepy. W centrum wielkiej niecki kryło się źródło dymu wznoszącego się ku niebu. Olgavanna trzeźwo zauważyła, że ściany stromego krateru dadzą nam wytchnienie od wyjącego naokoło wiatru. Zeszliśmy więc w głąb kotła, który mógł okazać się naszym grobem. Ciężko było poruszać się po tlącym się podłożu, każdy postój byłby jednak równoznaczny z pochyleniem głowy i oddaniem się w objęcia pewnej śmierci. Wtedy nagle ujrzeliśmy piec. Zwieńczona kopułą budowla była jedyną, która wyglądała na zbudowaną od podstaw. Ukształtowana była na wzór ogromnej baraniej głowy, a spomiędzy tworzącej ją gładkich płyt wyzierały kępki koziooka. W baraniej paszczy płonął ogień tak jasny, że moglibyśmy go dostrzec z zamkniętymi oczami. Stłoczyliśmy się wokół niego, by ogrzać zmarznięte kości, a Olgavanna przedstawiła nam swój plan ostatecznego starcia. Lepiej było umrzeć stojąc pewnie na nogach, niż trzęsąc się, skuleni na mroźnej glebie. Większość z nas stanowili rolnicy, budowniczowie i rzemieślnicy. Niewielu było tak wprawionych w walce jak inne plemiona. Dbaliśmy o naszych starców i chorych, wspólnie opiekowaliśmy się naszymi dziećmi. Znajdowaliśmy się daleko od pomocnych Avarosan. Wiedzieliśmy jednak, że wojna wymaga ciągłych ofiar z krwi i kości. Nasza siła była niczym w porównaniu z potęgą Zimowego Szponu. Gdyby Niedźwiedzie zaatakowały pierwsze, nasza obrona byłaby przerażająco krótka. Ten okropny legion półniedźwiedzich potworów poraziłby nas w kilka minut. Zgodnie z naszymi obawami wkrótce usłyszeliśmy coraz głośniejsze powarkiwania i tupot ich kroków. Powietrze wypełniło się okropnym smrodem. Po wewnętrznej stronie bazaltowego zbocza pojawiły się setki przeciwników kluczących w dół niczym koszmarne cienie. Przerobiliśmy nasze nosze na dzidy. Wyciągnęliśmy krzemień, by naostrzyć nasze małe noże rzeźbiarskie. Mieliśmy przeprowadzić starców i chorych przez Rytuał Owcy, a sami przygotować się do tańca z Wilkiem. Zanim nastanie świt, byłoby już po wszystkim. Nikt z nas nie podsycał ognia, lecz w jednej chwili stał się tak gorący, że musieliśmy się cofnąć. A wtedy piec przemówił głosem przypominającym trzask palonych kłód. — tu jest — zagrzmiał. — Kryjcie się. — Nie ma tu dla nas żadnego schronienia — odparła Olgavanna w stronę ognia paleniska. Nie wiedzieliśmy, z kim mamy do czynienia. — Wrogowie depczą nam po piętach. Niedźwiedzie otaczają nas. — Niedźwiedzie... — na to słowo piec zagorzał jeszcze wspanialszym ogniem — zostaną powstrzymane. Z resztą problemów musicie poradzić sobie sami. — Nagle kępy koziooka zajęły się ogniem. Kamienne płyty nagrzały się do czerwoności, poczynając od ostrych brzegów. Z pęknięć pomiędzy nimi zaczęła buchać para. Temperatura rosła. Niektórzy zrywali z siebie ubrania. Inni mdleli. Następna fala obezwładniającego gorąca rzuciła nas na kolana. Z trudem łapaliśmy powietrze. — Nigdy nie sądziłem, że dożyję tego dnia! — krzyczał Kriek. W jego oczach lśniły łzy szczęścia. Kamień zaczął skapywać niczym wosk. Góra konstrukcji zachwiała się. Kopuła wieńcząca budynek kuźni zaczęła się topić i zapadać do wnętrza, wciągając jej mury w morze roztopionego kamienia. Nagły błysk pomarańczowego światła oślepił nas, pozwalając jedynie dojrzeć zarys człekokształtnej postaci. Potem w niebo wystrzelił gejzer płomieni, a krople stopionego kamienia stwardniały u naszych stóp. W miejscu, w którym wcześniej wznosiła się kuźnia, ujrzeliśmy teraz ogromną bestię, której kształty drgały wśród fal gorącego powietrza. Oto on, zapomniana legenda, o której opowiadał nam Kriek — Stary Ornn, wysoki na trzy zimowe sosny. Sylwetka pradawnego kowala stygła szybko, ujawniając nieobce nam kształty. Lawa spływała mu po twarzy, zastygając w brodę utkaną warkoczykami. Jego oczy żarzyły się oślepiająco. W jednej dłoni dzierżył młot, a w drugiej z równą łatwością trzymał kowadło. Zgromadziliśmy się za plecami naszej matki wojny. Olgavanna zacisnęła palce na Fellswaigu — swoim toporze z Prawdziwego Lodu — i zbliżyła się do Ornna. — Jeśli Niedźwiedzie są twoimi wrogami, będziemy walczyć u twego boku — powiedziała. Następnie, w geście niespotykanym dla zrodzonej z lodu matki wojny, zgięła kolano i złożyła u stóp Ornna swoją broń. Fellswaig zaczął się topić, a pod powłoką z Prawdziwego Lodu ukazał się zwyczajny topór z brązu i żelaza. Nigdy nie widziałem, by Prawdziwy Lód topniał. Nikt nigdy nie widział, by Prawdziwy Lód topniał. Wszyscy uznaliśmy, że należy uklęknąć na wzór Olgavanny. Ornn chrząknął. — Powstańcie. Klękanie to śmierć. — Spojrzał w górę na kłębiące się nad naszymi głowami burzowe chmury. — Ja zajmę się Niedźwiedziami. Nie idźcie za mną. Ociężale zwrócił się w stronę zbliżającej się hordy, która szarżowała z niewiarygodną prędkością. Widzieliśmy, jak w oczach potworów odbija się jego ogień. Boarin uniósł starego szamana wyżej. — W rękach Starego Ornna topór lśni, góry przekształca w doliny — zanucił beznogi szaleniec. Patrzyliśmy w oniemiałym milczeniu, jak ogromna istota w samotności stanęła naprzeciw hordzie Niedźwiedzi. Z ogłuszającym rykiem uderzył toporem w ziemię, a ta pękła, tworząc rozpadlinę postępującą w kierunku szarżującej armii. W niebo wystrzeliły gejzery lawy i siarki, zasypując półniedźwiedzich wojowników zastygłym ogniem. Czymkolwiek był Ornn, gorąca krew ziemi walczyła po jego stronie. Za Niedźwiedziami skały urosły do wielkich rozmiarów, odcinając im drogę odwrotu. Ornn rzucił się naprzód i miażdżył przeciwników, niestrudzenie machając toporem. Ci jednak wciąż atakowali, każdy z nich z okrucieństwem dziesięciu berserkerów. Po ogłuszającej eksplozji poznaliśmy, że Ornn dotarł do tylnych szeregów armii. To skalna ściana rozprysnęła się na milion kawałków wysyłając Niedźwiedzie w powietrze w bezładnej plątaninie płonącej skóry i futra. Niebo pociemniało od popiołu. Z ziemi uniosły się kolumny dymu, by zetrzeć się z groźnymi chmurami burzowymi. Przez mgłę przemknęły potężne pioruny. Nagle świat ogarnęła dziwaczna cisza. Na polu bitwy pojawił się sam Tysiąckroć Przebity Niedźwiedź. Widzieliśmy jego legendarną sylwetkę, poprzebijaną włóczniami, mieczami i kłami. Za nim nadciągały błyskawice. A potem się zaśmiał. Odgłos rogu, który zabrzmiał w odpowiedzi, zatrząsł naszymi wnętrznościami. Czarne klify krwawiły lawą, a po zboczach spływały rzeki ognia, wszystkie pędzące w kierunku dna niecki, po drodze formując kształt rosnącej fali. Błyskawice nieprzerwanie raziły klify w próbie zasklepienia szczelin w skale. Krater przykryła gęsta, gryząca mgła. Jedyne, co byliśmy w stanie dostrzec zza dymnej zasłony, to niebiesko-białe pioruny i piekielnie czerwone wybuchy. Gorąca ziemia paliła podeszwy naszych butów. A potem ujrzeliśmy, jak nadciągająca fala ognia przybiera kształt wspaniałego, szarżującego barana. Ornn rzucił się naprzód i przytrzymał Volibeara, wystawiając go na spotkanie z ognistym baranem. Siła eksplozji ścięła nas z nóg. Kaleki szaman został wyrzucony na sto kroków z ramion Boarina. Nie przestawał zanosić się śmiechem. Całą noc czekaliśmy, aż dosięgnie nas kataklizm, lecz nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Co jakiś czas tylko słyszeliśmy ryki Tysiąckroć Przebitego i ognistego barana. ---- Gdy późnym rankiem uniósł się całun mgły, naszym oczom ukazały się zbocza pokryte syczącym żwirem i nienaturalnie powykrzywiane bazaltowe kolumny wyrastające z ziemi pod dziwacznymi kątami. Gdy zrozumieliśmy, co widzimy, cofnęliśmy się niczym jeden mąż, ogarnięci zgrozą i podziwem. Niedźwiedzie zastygły w kamieniu, z twarzami wykrzywionymi w grymasie agonii. Po Ornnie i Volibearze nie było śladu. Nie mieliśmy czasu ich szukać. Rogi myśliwskie Zimowego Szponu obwieszczały ich przybycie. Zebraliśmy naszą broń i zajęliśmy pozycje. Z naszych ubrań pozostały porwane łachmany, lecz nie czuliśmy już gryzącego mrozu na skórze. Włosy Olgavanny zabrał żar, a jej muskularne plecy nosiły wypalone piętno ognia. Jej niegdyś pokryty prawdziwym lodem topór lśnił brązem i żelazem, nagi tak jak i my. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądała tak potężnie. Krew wrzała w naszych żyłach. W żołądkach burczało. Nasze nagie, odkryte ciała pokrywały rany i pęcherze. Użyliśmy popiołu, by pokryć nasze piersi wizerunkami topora, a twarze — symbolami baranich rogów. Oddaliśmy cześć wspomnieniom minionej nocy, śpiewając nową pieśń, do której słowa ułożył szalony Kriek. Wiedzieliśmy, kto rozpalił nasz ogień. Zimowy Szpon też będzie wiedział. Utracone opowieści o Ornnie center|400px — Nigdy nie było mi dane ujrzeć . Opowieści te przekazała mi moja babka, lecz ona także nigdy go nie widziała. Ani jej babka przed nią, ani poprzednia, i tak tysiąc razy. Legendy o nim przetrwały w towarzystwie trzasku ogniskowych polan i posiłków złożonych z pieczonej ryby. Lecz im dalej w przeszłość spojrzymy na losy naszych przodków, tym prawdziwsze stają się nasze opowieści. Zmęczone dziecięce twarze unoszą się odrobinę wyżej. Na ich policzkach tańczy światło ogniska, lecz oczy ich stale wypełnia ból. — Bogowie otaczają nas ze wszystkich stron. Skrywają się w chłodzie zimowej nocy, pomiędzy warstwami gleby i po drugiej stronie zasłony gwiazd. A my poszukujemy ich łask, by zamieszkali w naszych sercach i kierowali naszymi ścieżkami. Na przykład na morzu bywa tak zimno, że gałki oczne mogą zamarznąć w oczodołach. Nie, to prawda! Lecz gdy dzielni żeglarze nasmarują twarze tłuszczem morskich stworzeń i skierują swe myśli w stronę '''Foczej Siostry', której imię dawno zostało zapomniane, staną się nieczuli na mroźne wiatry oceanu.'' — Inni, jak na przykład , nie chcą pozwolić na to, by ich legendy wyblakły, i wciąż nawiedzają ten świat. Domagają się ofiar i zmuszają do posłuszeństwa, tak jak wielki niedźwiedź... Dzieci zadrżały na wzmiankę o przeraźliwym bogu. Strach popchnął wszystkie trochę bliżej ognia. — Tak, moi malutcy. Możemy później porozmawiać o władcy burz w niedźwiedziej skórze... choć im mniej o nim mówimy, tym lepiej. Jak lubiła powtarzać moja babka — gdy tylko przysuną się bliżej ognia, to znak, że nie uronią ani jednego twojego słowa. — Miast tego posłuchajcie opowieści o pierworodnym spośród bogów... Kształtowanie lądu narodził się pierwszy, przed swoimi braćmi i siostrami. Jego pierwszym pragnieniem była dobra bójka. O to jednak nie było łatwo. Drzewa okazały się kiepskimi przeciwnikami. Zbyt łatwo się łamały. Lodowce topiły się przy dotknięciu i uciekały w głąb morza. Sfrustrowany, w końcu uderzył w zbocze góry. Góra jednak pozostała niewzruszona. Ornna bardzo to ucieszyło. Wyzwał więc na pojedynek ląd, ten sam, po którym stąpamy. Ornn siłował się z naszą ziemią, tworząc guzy i bruzdy, nadając powoli całemu dobrze nam znany kształt. Jego ciosy wyrywały równinny ląd, aż powstawały góry, a obok nich głębokie doliny. Gdy już się zmęczył, Ornn podziękował lądowi za wspaniały pojedynek. Ląd zaś odpowiedział mu ogniem, otwierając przed nim swe serce i oddał mu cześć, ofiarowując pierwszemu spośród bogów jego własne odbicie — ognistego barana. Ląd uznał Ornna za godnego i odkrył przed nim swe tajemnice, dając mu siłę pierworodnego płomienia, gdyż to ogień jest symbolem zmian. Ornn spojrzał na nowy krajobraz, rezultat ich niedawnego starcia, i skinął głową. Wystarczyło. A potem zwrócił się do ognia, by tworzyć broń i narzędzia. ---- Moi przodkowie uśmiechnęli się do mnie i właśnie teraz z nieba zaczyna sypać drobny puch. Delikatne płatki opadają na futrzane kaptury dzieciaków, które ze śmiechem wyciągają języki. — Wiedzieliście, że w dawnych czasach we Freljordzie nie było śniegu? — pytam. Dzieci patrzą na mnie, zaintrygowane. — To prawda. Nasze ziemie zawsze były mroźniejsze od reszty świata, lecz na początku otaczało je tylko suche powietrze, pozostawiające po sobie gorzki posmak. Próżno by szukać na niebie burzowych chmur... Jak powstał śnieg W tych pierwszych, bezchmurnych i mroźnych dniach zbudował dom. Użył do tego najlepszego drewna, jakie potrafił znaleźć. Jego wspaniałe domostwo rozciągało się na przestrzeni trzech dolin. Wyobrażacie to sobie? Po ukończeniu swojej Hali Rogów Ornn przystanął, by ocenić swoją pracę. — Dobrze — powiedział. A były to czasy, w których nie wykształciła się jeszcze mowa, był to więc nielichy komplement. Lecz siostrze zapomnianego boga, , nie podobało się jego dzieło. Ornn wykorzystał bowiem do budowy swojego domu drzewa, na których ona najbardziej lubiła przesiadywać. Postanowiła więc dać bratu nauczkę. Gdy Ornn zapadł w sen, wleciała do jego sypialni przez otwarte okno. Piórkiem łaskotała go po nosie, dopóki nie kichnął, a wtedy z jego nozdrzy buchnęły płomienie, które wraz podpaliły jego prześcieradła! A za nimi ogniem zajęła się i podłoga! Przerażona Anivia rzuciła się do lotu, gwałtownie machając skrzydłami, lecz wywołany przez nią podmuch suchego powietrza tylko rozgrzał roztańczony ogień. Wkrótce płonęła cała Hala Rogów. Ogień szalał całymi dniami, a niebo zasnuły chmury pyłu. Przez cały ten czas Ornn spał nieświadomy. Obudził się pośród stosu popiołów w bardzo złym humorze, gdyż nie zaznał spokojnego snu. Nie wiedział jednak, co uczyniła Anivia. Po dziś dzień nie zdradziła mu prawdy. — Pochwaliłem własne dzieło, i oto do czego to doprowadziło — rzekł Ornn, oceniając poziom zniszczeń. — Nigdy już nie poklepię się po plecach. Niech jakość moich dzieł przemawia sama za siebie. Ornn postanowił, że jego kolejny dom powinien mieć jedną konkretną cechę: odporność na ogień. Stworzył dla siebie nowe narzędzia: łopatę, dźwignię i widelec. Dzięki nim mógł kopać w poszukiwaniu kruszców, przemieszczać ciężkie filary i pałaszować cudowne, pikantne wiśnie, które tak uwielbiał, bez brudzenia sobie palców. center|400px Kuł i kształtował fragmenty kruszcu, dopóki we Freljordzie nie stanęła wielka, czarna góra. W jej sercu skrywała się kuźnia zasilana przez pierwotny ogień wypływający z głębi ziemi. Podobało mu się jego Palenisko, lecz w środku było zbyt gorąco, by mógł w nim przebywać nawet Ornn. Wykopał więc rów, którym połączył górę z morzem. Focza Siostra pozwoliła morskiej wodzie popędzić w stronę Paleniska i ostudzić je swym chłodem. Z góry buchnęły wielkie pióropusze pary. Trzy dni minęły, nim góra schłodziła się na tyle, by Ornn mógł zamieszkać w jej wnętrzu. W tym czasie poziom oceanu, który zasilał rzekę, spadł o dobre kilka centymetrów. Do nieba zaś wzniosło się tyle pary, że wieczny błękit przysłoniły wielkie, szare chmury. A gdy te nowe, puszyste kształty łączyły się i chłodziły, stawały się coraz cięższe i cięższe, dopóki nie pękły, a z ich wnętrza posypał się gęsty śnieg. Śnieg padał przez całe stulecie. To dlatego we Freljordzie jest go teraz tak dużo. ---- Jedna dziewczynka zmarszczyła brwi. — Jeśli Ornn naprawdę zrobił tyle dla świata, czemu tylko ty o nim pamiętasz? — spytała. Choć nie liczyła sobie wiele wiosen, tyle trudów doświadczyła w swym krótkim życiu, że w jej włosach lśniło już kilka kosmyków srebra. — Na to pytanie odpowiada jedna z legend — mówię. — Chcielibyście ją usłyszeć? Twarze zgromadzonych malców wystarczają mi za odpowiedź. Trzy Siostry i ich prośby Żyły niegdyś Trzy Siostry, które potrzebowały pomocy , by uratować swój świat. Ornn jednak nie zamierzał nikomu w tym pomagać. Miał ku temu osobiste powody, którymi z nikim się nie dzielił. Ta świadomość nie powstrzymała jednak Trzech Sióstr przed trwającą dnie i noce wędrówką, by w końcu przedstawić mu swą prośbę. — Nasze plemiona nękają istoty władające potężną, złowrogą magią — rzekła . W jej oczach lśniła determinacja i gotowość do wojny. — Chcą zniszczyć wszystko, co istnieje i zawładnąć naszym światem! — To brzmi jak poważny problem — odrzekł Ornn. Nie podniósł oczu znad swego pieca. — A więc zgodzisz się stanąć u naszego boku i użyć swej siły, by powalić potwory? Ornn chrząknął. Chrząknięcie to było stanowczym zaprzeczeniem, na tyle stanowczym, by uciąć wszelką dyskusję. Wszyscy to zrozumieli. Pierwsza Siostra nie nalegała. Gdybyście usłyszeli to chrząknięcie, na pewno przyznalibyście, że to mądra decyzja. — Te kreatury śledzą każdy nasz ruch — odezwała się . W jej głosie brzmiała nadzieja i mądrość. — Proszę, chwyć łopatę, którą wykopałeś swoją wielką rzekę, i użyj jej, by wykopać największy rów na całym świecie. Mogłybyśmy zwabić do niego potwory i same rozwiązać nasz problem. Ornn chrząknął. Chrząknięcie to znaczyło: „wykopię ten rów” i nakazywało milczenie. Wszyscy to zrozumieli. Druga Siostra nie nalegała dłużej, a gdybyście usłyszeli to chrząknięcie, na pewno przyznalibyście, że to mądra decyzja. Ornn wykopał im rów, gdyż uznał, że tak głęboki wąwóz doda krainie uroku. I tak zamierzał go stworzyć, a proponowane przez Siostry miejsce było dobre. Gdy Ornn zakończył pracę, bez pożegnania opuścił Siostry, gdyż i tak przeznaczył im zbyt wiele słów. — To bardzo głęboki rów — przyznała Druga Siostra. — Modlę się, by wystarczył. W tym momencie z nowo powstałej otchłani wzniosło się nieziemskie wycie, jakby sam wiatr chciał potwierdzić, że to wystarczająca głębokość. Żadna z Sióstr nie podjęła się zmierzenia wielkości wąwozu, a gdybyście usłyszeli to wycie, przyznalibyście, że to mądra decyzja. Kilka lat później Siostry wróciły. Ich wygląd odzwierciedlał trudy towarzyszące walce z potężnymi wrogami. Tym razem przemówiła . Jej lodowy oddech przypomniał Ornnowi o zimnych i suchych dniach zarania wieków. — Ornnie, który stworzyłeś wszystko — zaczęła. — Nie stworzyłem wszystkiego — wymruczał Ornn. I tym razem nie podniósł oczu znad swego pieca. — Tylko niektóre rzeczy. Trzecia Siostra podjęła: — Przybywamy, by poprosić cię o jedną, prostą przysługę. Ten rów, który wykopałeś, jest tak głęboki i szeroki, że nie potrafimy zbudować mostu, który połączy oba jego brzegi. Naucz mnie zbudować most, który nigdy nie runie, a sama wykonam całą robotę. Ornn uniósł jedną brew. Zajrzał w oczy Trzeciej Siostry. Nie ufał jej — wokół jej postaci unosił się zapach magii, która zawsze osłabiała to, co silne i trwałe. — Jest wielu utalentowanych budowniczych mostów. Pójdź im zawracać głowę. — Inni budowniczowie nie potrafią budować z naszego kamienia — odrzekła Trzecia Siostra. — Twierdzą, że spadł z nieba, i nie potrafią go przekuć, choć próbują z całych sił. — Wyjęła kawałek gwiezdnego metalu i pokazała go przedwiecznemu kowalowi. Gdybyście ujrzeli gwiezdny metal, sami przyznalibyście, że tylko Ornn mógł mieć szansę na jego przekucie, gdyż był tak samo uparty i nieustępliwy jak on sam. Ornn zgodził się, lecz zastrzegł, że sam wykona całą robotę, a w ramach zapłaty zażądał samego gwiezdnego metalu. Trzecia Siostra przekazała mu kruszec, a on stworzył z niego narzędzie do budowy mostu. Wykorzystując jedynie to narzędzie, Ornn zbudował most. Drugiej Siostrze nie podobało się kłamstwo trzeciej — tak naprawdę nie potrzebowały żadnego mostu. Zapytała Ornna, jak zwie się jego nowe narzędzie. — To młot — powiedział Ornn. — Nazwę go więc „Młot”. Dość już powiedziałem. Gdy zniknął z zasięgu wzroku, Trzecia Siostra przeszła przez most, recytując przez całą drogę dziwne słowa zaklęcia. Zaklęcie to przemieniło most w barierę, która uwięziła potwory zapędzone w bezdenną przepaść. Ornn jednak się nie mylił; magia osłabiła jakość jego dzieła. Gdyby Trzy Siostry nie wpłynęły na jego trwałość, most byłby wieczny. Zaklęcie jednak powoli przeżerało się przez jego konstrukcję. Zepsucie było jednak powolne i trwało przez całe wieki, nikt więc nie przykładał do tego wagi, a Trzy Siostry przyrzekły, że nigdy już nie przywołają imienia Ornna. On zaś zadecydował, że nie podoba mu się wyświadczanie przysług, i rzucił swą łopatę tak daleko na zachód, jak tylko mógł. Nikt nie wie, gdzie wylądowała i jak potoczył się jej los. Następnie Ornn zwrócił się na wschód i rzucił swój ulubiony widelec tak daleko, jak tylko mógł. Widelec wylądował w Wielkim Morzu. Powiadają, że jakiś czas później syreni król znalazł na dnie morza wspaniały trójząb, którego wciąż używa, by władać królestwem. center|400px Ornn miał zamiar rzucić Młot w kierunku nocnego nieba, nie mógł się jednak do tego zmusić. Postanowił go więc zachować. Gdybyście spotkali Ornna i spytali go, czy to jego ulubione narzędzie, zrugałby was za dziecinne myślenie. W sekrecie jednak zapomniany bóg upodobał sobie Młot nade wszystko, co kiedykolwiek stworzył. ---- — O świcie znaleźć można najdorodniejsze jagody i złowić najgrubsze ryby — mówię do dzieci. — Czas nam wypocząć. Z ich gardeł wydobywa się zgodny jęk i prośba o jeszcze jedną historię. Ostatnie opowiadanie. — Pozostała już tylko jedna opowieść o Ornnie — mówię. — Powinniśmy zachować je na inną noc... Ulegam dopiero, gdy obiecują, że następnego dnia wykonają każde ze swoich zadań i nie będą narzekać na niewyspanie. Troll i Baranie Drzwi Każdy wie, że nigdy nie powinno się wyzywać trolla na zawody w piciu, prawda? Nawet wy, najmłodsi, wiecie o tym, by nigdy nie zakładać się z trollem, gdyż trolle są przebiegłe i zawsze wygrają. Każdy mieszkaniec wie także, że im troll brzydszy, tym więcej ma szczęścia i sprytu. Niestety, nie wiedział o żadnej z tych rzeczy. Pędrak Paskuda był najstarszym trollem, jakiego nosił nasz świat. Owłosienie na jego klatce piersiowej było tak długie, że zaplątywało się w jego powykręcane palce u stóp. Fuj! Często się o nie potykał i łamał nos, który po tak wielu perypetiach stał się bulwiasty i niekształtny. Miał tylko dwa całe zęby, jednym okiem zezował, a drugim krzywo spoglądał. Jego okrągły brzuch pokrywały brodawki i pryszcze. Nie będę się rozwodzić nad tym, jak pachniał; inaczej nigdy więcej nie zjedlibyście zupy z kiszonej ryby. — Zbuduj mi drzwi, które na zawsze powstrzymają złodziei przed włamaniem się do mojego skarbca — rzekł Pędrak do Ornna u progu Paleniska — a dam ci dziesięć baryłek mojego miodu pitnego. Uwarzyłem go według domowej receptury. Ornn próbował odesłać nieproszonego gościa, lecz Pędrak Paskuda wsadził stopę w drzwi, by nie zamknęły się przed jego nosem. Ornn nie chciał, by jego pokryte czyrakami stopy zabrudziły jego framugi, więc pozwolił stworowi kontynuować. — Proponuję zakład — zachęcał prawdziwie niepiękny troll. — Kto z nas pierwszy opróżni baryłkę miodu, będzie winny drugiemu przysługę. — Zgadzam się, jeśli to sprawi, że dasz mi spokój. — Nikt nigdy nie pokonał Ornna podczas zawodów w piciu. Wtedy wszyscy to wiedzieli, a teraz wiecie i wy. — Przynajmniej się napijemy — odpowiedział troll, a jego uśmiech wykrzywił jeden z filarów Paleniska. Lecz gdy tylko Ornn odwrócił się na chwilę, troll wrzucił do jednej z baryłek odłamek Prawdziwego Lodu i podał ją przeciwnikowi. Wznieśli wesoły toast, jakiego używały ludy Freljordu, i zaczęli pić. Ornnowi nie zasmakował miód trolli. Wydał mu się rozwodniony. Pędrak Paskuda był już jednak w połowie swojej beczki. Baryłka Ornna natomiast wciąż była pełna, przechylił więc głowę do tyłu i pił, dopóki nie zaczął się krztusić i dusić. Pędrak Paskuda z trzaskiem odstawił pustą baryłkę i beknął potężnie. Ogień w piecu zmienił na chwilę kolor na wściekle zielony. Ornn zakaszlał i splunął. — Co się stało? — drażnił go Pędrak. — Zakrztusiłeś się? Wtem Ornn zauważył w swojej baryłce odłamek Prawdziwego Lodu. Cały czas się topił, coraz bardziej rozwadniając miód trolli. Nieważne, ile by go nie wypił, Prawdziwy Lód wciąż uzupełniał poziom płynu. Roztrzaskał baryłkę jednym uderzeniem dłoni. — Oszukiwałeś — powiedział Ornn. Jego drżący ze wściekłości głos wywołał małe trzęsienie ziemi, które zatopiło kilka wysepek. — Oczywiście! Jak inaczej wstrętny troll miałby sobie poradzić przeciwko potężnemu Ornnowi? — w rzeczywistości najbrzydsze z trolli znakomicie sobie radzą w niemal każdej możliwej sytuacji, lecz Ornn nigdy nie spędził dużo czasu w ich towarzystwie, więc tego nie wiedział. Ale wy już to wiecie, moi mili. — Zakład to zakład — upomniał się Pędrak Paskuda. — Moje słowo jest twarde niczym Młot — wymruczał Ornn. — Nawet, jeśli zostałem oszukany. Ornn pracował przez dziesięć dni, by stworzyć dla trolla najlepsze drzwi, jakie kiedykolwiek powstały. Ozdobił je baranią czaszką, tak jak swoje i te, które znajdowały się w sercu Freljordu. Zapewniały ochronę zarówno przed magią, jak i najlepszymi włamywaczami. Wobec wspaniałości swoich nowych drzwi Pędrak Paskuda zaniemówił z wrażenia, co dla trolla jest niezwykłą rzadkością. Ornn umieścił drzwi w progu jaskini trolla, na samym szczycie góry, gdzie najohydniejsze ze wszystkich trolli przez wieki chowały swoje skarby. Ornn chrząknął i oddalił się, pozostawiając Pędraka Paskudę, by w samotności podziwiał jego dzieło. Gdy odzyskał już mowę, Pędrak Paskuda zorientował się, że cały dzień nie liczył swojego złota, co bardzo go zaniepokoiło. Okazało się jednak, że nie może otworzyć nowych drzwi! Za nic mu się to nie udawało. Próbował podejścia siłowego. Wrota pozostały niewzruszone. Potem spróbował roztopić pokrywającą je farbę swoim okropnym oddechem. Wrota wciąż były niewzruszone. Na koniec spróbował wyłamać zawiasy ze ściany jaskini. Niestety drzwi przykute były do zbocza góry tak dobrze, że troll tylko nadwyrężył ramiona. Drzwi były zamknięte na głucho. Pędrak Paskuda wparował do kuźni Ornna. — Co to za podstęp? — wykrzyknął. Jego oddech cuchnął tak, że ognie kuźni zamigotały i zgasły. — Nie ma żadnego podstępu — odrzekł Ornn, ponownie rozpalając ogień. — Poprosiłeś mnie, bym zbudował drzwi, które na zawsze powstrzymają złodziei, i tak uczyniłem. Te drzwi utrzymają się dłużej niż góra, do której są przykute. Nikt nie może ich wyłamać. Zrobiłem dokładnie tak, jak poleciłeś. — Ale nie mogę się dostać do środka! — wrzasnął Pędrak Paskuda. — A ja nic ci nie ukradłem! — Czas jest cenniejszy niż złoto — odparł Ornn. — A więc jesteś złodziejem, a moje dzieła są twarde jak moje słowa. Pędrak Paskuda przez lata próbował przedostać się do swojego skarbca, lecz drzwi nigdy się przed nim nie otworzyły. Nie było w nich nawet dziurki od klucza. Każdej z jego prób zdawała się beznamiętnie przyglądać barania czaszka, niczym nieme przypomnienie o dniu, w którym oszukał Ornna. A jeśli uważnie posłuchacie, wysoko w górach, przed każdą lawiną usłyszycie echo zawodzenia rozpaczy chciwego Pędraka Paskudy. Tak się dzieje po dziś dzień. ---- Dzieci usnęły, wtulone w siebie wokół ogniska. Niosę je jedno po drugim do namiotu sierot. Nasze plemię nie ma zbyt wiele, ale nie jesteśmy . Ostatni z maluchów wciąż wpatrywał się w ognisko. Leżał na boku. — Te historie nie są prawdziwe — zapiszczał cieniutkim głosem. To ten chłopiec bez nóg. Znaleźliśmy go półżywego po tym, jak zaatakowana została nasza wioska. Nie mogliśmy go zostawić — ja nie mogłam go zostawić — więc opatrzyłam jego rany i zaniosłam go do wioski na własnych ramionach. — Myślę, że są zmyślone. Albo... zmienione, żeby nam się łatwiej zasypiało. — Historia jest na tyle prawdziwa, na ile wierzymy, że jest — mówię, sadowiąc się obok niego. — Istnieje , który jest dobry, jednak nie troszczy się o nas. Powoli przytakuję. — Rozumiem, czemu tak myślisz, ale to nie jest prawda. Jest jeszcze jedna historia, którą mogę ci opowiedzieć. To ostatnia opowieść, którą podzieliła się ze mną babka, tuż zanim stałam się kobietą. Chciała, bym była gotowa, bo nie jest taka jak inne. Ale myślę, że widziałeś już dość, by być na nią gotów. Jak sądzisz? Chłopiec potakuje. Tulę go do piersi i zaczynam ostatnią opowieść. Kres Ogniokrwistych Dawno temu, na długo przed rozłamem , u podnóża góry żył cały legion kowali. Twierdzili, że są wyznawcami Ornna, lecz gdybyś zapytał samego boga, powiedziałby ci, że ktoś wprowadził ich w błąd, bo on ich nie ma. Prawdą jednak było, że zbudowali sobie małe miasteczko i to, że było ono pełne ludzi, którzy pragnęli tworzyć najwspanialsze rzeczy na całym świecie. Były ich całe tysiące. Robili narzędzia. Robili pługi. Robili wózki, pancerze i siodła. Piece i całe domy. Nazywali się Ognistokrwistymi, gdyż nie straszny im był mróz panujący we Freljordzie i potrafili znieść ogromne temperatury zbocza góry, pulsującego z gorąca pod ich bosymi stopami. Stali się najlepszymi rzemieślnikami na świecie, a jakość ich dzieł przewyższały jedynie przedmioty, które wyszły spod rąk samego Ornna. Czasami zgadzał się ocenić ich prace. Jeśli podobało mu się to, co stworzył Ognistokrwisty, mówił po prostu: „Ujdzie”. Był to wielki komplement ze strony Ornna, który dawno temu nauczył się, że jakość przedmiotów powinna mówić sama za siebie. Pamiętasz tę historię? Ornn nigdy nie przyznał, że podziwia Ognistokrwistych, lecz w bijącym w jego piersi wulkanicznym sercu gorzał szacunek do ciężko pracującego ludu. Nie klękali przed nim i nie ofiarowywali mu zwierzęcej krwi. Nie zapisywali jego słów, by odczytywać je ludziom, którzy nie mieli ochoty ich słuchać. Miast tego w skupieniu zajmowali się pracą. Byli pomysłowi, zaradni i ciężko pracowali. Ognistokrwiści sprawiali, że na twarzy Ornna wykwitał uśmiech, choć nikt o nim nie wiedział, gdyż skrywała go długa broda. Pewnego dnia w odwiedziny do brata przybył . Nie była to przyjacielska wizyta — Ornn i jego brat nie byli sobie bliscy, ani też nigdy się wcześniej nie odwiedzali. Wielki niedźwiedź udawał się na wojnę i potrzebował broni dla swojej armii. Ornn widział jego armię okrutnych kreatur, mężczyzn, którzy zmusili swe ciała do przybrania innych kształtów, by przypodobać się Volibearowi. Byli prości, nieustraszeni i skorzy do gniewu. — Daj im miecze i topory — domagał się Volibear, ukrywając pod tym żądaniem swe prawdziwe intencje. — Daj im zbroje, a hojnie cię wynagrodzę. — Nie — odrzekł Ornn, gdyż nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z podbojami brata. — Dobrze — powiedział Volibear. — Niech w takim razie zrobią to twoi wyznawcy. Wszystko mi jedno. Rozkaż im. Jestem twoim bratem. Te słowa rozjuszyły Ornna tak bardzo, że jego wielkie rogi poczerwieniały z gorąca. — Mieszkańcy tego miasteczka nie są moimi sługami. To, co tworzą, tworzą dla siebie. Lubią spokój i ciężko pracują. To wszystko. Lecz Volibear zajrzał do rozgrzanego miłością serca swojego brata. Mimo swych licznych wad, znakomicie potrafił odczytywać cudze słabości. — Odzwierciedlają ciebie samego. Rogi Ornna zagorzały czerwienią, a potem bielą. — Jeśli zobaczę cię jeszcze raz, Volibearze, stłukę cię tak, byś ledwie pozostał przy życiu — warknął. Gdybyś usłyszał tę groźbę, uznałbyś, że Volibear mądrze by postąpił, gdyby odszedł i nigdy nie wrócił. Ale że Volibear uwielbiał walczyć, a mądry nie był, zdjął ze ściany kuźni wiszącą na niej zbroję. — Jeśli nie stworzysz dla mnie tego, czego chcę, po prostu to sobie wezmę. Wtedy Ornn rzucił się na Volibeara i uderzył go swoimi rogami. Był to potężny cios, od którego zachybotał się sam wierzchołek góry. Ale Volibear tylko na to czekał. Przez całe wieki rosła w nim zazdrość wobec miłości, którą Palenisko obdarzyło jego brata. A wraz z nią rosła jego wściekłość. center|400px Walczyli pełne osiem dni. Walczyli tak zaciekle, że góra drżała w posadach. Tak zajadle, że wybuchł rozgrzany kamień na szczycie Paleniska. Pioruny gęsto uderzały w górskie zbocza, z których spływały gejzery płynnego ognia. Niebiosa zabarwiły się na czarno i czerwono. Krew świata zalewała równiny, a ziemia trzęsła się nieprzerwanie. Rezultaty bitwy pomiędzy Volibearem a Ornnem widziały ludy rozrzucone po całym Freljordzie. Gdy uniósł się wreszcie dym, okazało się, że góra utraciła swój wierzchołek. Prawdziwą tragedią jednak było to, że wszyscy Ognistokrwiści zginęli, a po ich miasteczku pozostały jedynie dymiące ruiny i blaknące wspomnienia. Przez całe wieki połówka góry zwanej niegdyś Paleniskiem trwała w milczeniu. Od czasu do czasu tylko z krateru, który pozostał po dumnym wierzchołku, wznosił się pióropusz dymu. Niektórzy powiadają, że to Ornn rozpala w swym piecu, by powstrzymać zalegające pod powierzchnią ziemi płomienie przed wydostaniem się na świat. Inni twierdzą, że buduje on wielką broń, której użyje, gdy nadejdzie właściwy dzień. Są jeszcze ci, którzy utrzymują, że Ornn poległ z ręki Volibeara, gdyż od dnia bitwy nikt we Freljordzie nie widział go na oczy. ---- Wraz z upływem czasu imię Ornna i opowieści o nim uległy zapomnieniu i zniknęły ze znanych kart historii. Tych kilka opowiastek, które przekazujemy sobie posilając się wieczorami pieczonymi rybami, to wszystko, co po nim pozostało. — To smutna historia, a to znaczy, że jest najprawdziwsza z nich wszystkich — oświadcza okaleczony chłopiec, unosząc głowę, by na mnie spojrzeć. W jego oku lśni pojedyncza łza. — Jak myślisz, co stało się z Ornnem? — Wierzę w to, że gdy Wielki Budowniczy powróci — mówię mu — to po to, by naprawić nasz świat. Chłopiec śmieje się. — Chciałbym ujrzeć ten dzień. — Być może tak się stanie. Tymczasem nie płacz za Ognistokrwistymi. Miast tego uroń łzę za historie na zawsze utracone pośród wojen i czasu, gdyż niegdyś było ich więcej od gwiazd na niebie. Powtarzaj te opowieści, by dzieci naszych dzieci usłyszały głosy naszych przodków, a w ich sercach rozgorzał płomień kuźni. We własnym sercu czuję uśmiech mojej babki. Rozgrzewa mnie. Nie czuję zimna pod bosymi nogami. de:Ornn/Hintergrund en:Ornn/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów